joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin (LBMPA)
Summary Justin is a warhero that fought against Mecha Donald during WW3, helping the mexicans to escape the border. There was many blud and killing which traumatized Justin, and he eventually just stayed at home until he and Lance both decided to street fight for muns due to them being really poor. He's also a martial arts competitor, competing in many tournaments and winning in them nearly every single time, as people call him the "Bruce Lee" of 2017 or the "Chuck Norris" They both stomped until Justin fought Bananna George, which he kept flipping the damage and landing some of his own hits until when George got tired, Justin let his guard down and George dealt a devestating blow to his head, leaving it stuck in the floor. Lance nearly got the same treatment, but luckily Lance started weaving just in time. Justin trained alot during his recovery, starting off from pushing trucks to shattering punching bags to running across the world, and then finally knocked three sumo wrestlers into the clouds and back. Then he trained even more, then he became nearly equal to Lance after training for many months. They went on many adventures after they both ended their career having about a million dollars now. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B I 7-C I At least 7-C, likely High 7-C I 5-C ''' '''Name: Justin, "Chuck Norris", "Bruce Lee" Origin: Lance's Bizarre/Mysterious/Peculiar Adventure Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Master H2H Combatant, Infinite Time Stop, Immunity to Time Manipulation, Flight, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Conceptual Flip, Martial Arts Mastery, Chi/Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Speed Amplification, Durability Negation, Immunity to Pain, Regeneration (Low), Hax Immunity, Immunity to Diseases, Immunity to Fire, Able to fight against people many levels above him (Although it doesnt go well), Attack Negation, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move in it for 3 secs, as well as see and think in it), Weapon Proficiency, Instant Learning Attack Potency: Wall Level, likely City Block Level (Destroyed a part of the trump wall with a single punch in order to let the mexicans free) I Town Level (Superior to most of the start) I At least Town Level, likely Large Town Level (Was able to beat most of the weaker zombies and defeated a stronger zombie, although this could be lower due to their durability being immensely low) I Moon Level (Damaged Shrek enough so Lance could stand a chance against him) ' 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Lance ten times over) I Massively Hypersonic with MFTL+ reactions (Dodged attempted stabs from John Pineapple (LBMPA) with ease despite his condition) I Massively Hypersonic+ with MFTL+ reactions I Speed of Light (Dodged Shrek's attacks, which were described by the followers to be an instant flash) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted off 3 Sumo Wrestlers with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Level I Town Level I Large Town Level I Moon Level Durability: Wall Level (Tanked hits from Lance during a spar, survived being blasted through a wall, took a explosion head-on) I Building Level I Town Level I Moon Level (Took one of Shrek's casual hits head-on) Stamina: Extremely High (Took hits from someone way above his level and still kept standing despite the pain) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves Intelligence: Extremely High (Can easily outsmart any human in anything, kept Shrek out of the swamp for literally most of the fight in order to damage him, tricked George into playing himself) Weaknesses: A glass cannon a first (This is removed at mid-start) Notable Attacks/Techniques: One-Two Straight: '''Justin punches straightly as he twists his hips, torso, and shoulder while weight shifting about two times right at the opponent's face or heart. '''Consective Energy Punches: '''Justin infuses chi into his fists and proceeds to punch the opponent slowly, but he gets faster, and faster, and faster, until it looks like he's not punching the opponent and making it look like the opponent's having a seizure. '''Key: Start I Post-Recovery I Mid-Start I Shrek Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:W.I.P Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 5